


Его Малфой

by Likoris, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Tragicomedy, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: История о том, как Гарри искал свою любовь. И нашел, как ни странно
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Его Малфой

Гарри сам до конца не понял, как так получилось, что он оказался в постели Люциуса. Нет, много лет спустя, став значительно старше и опытней, он разобрался, что его банально соблазнили, но тогда двадцатитрехлетний, только осознавший свою ориентацию Поттер, считавший старшего Малфоя чуть ли не абсолютным злом и уж точно не рассматривавший его в качестве сексуального партнера, просто поддался на провокацию.

Надо отдать должное Люциусу: действовал тот профессионально, если так можно сказать про навыки соблазнения. Малфой не заваливал его подарками, не сыпал направо и налево комплиментами и, конечно же, не пел серенады под окнами, но намеками, слухами и сплетнями он смог вызвать интерес Гарри, а дальше их отношения стали делом времени. Не очень долгого времени, если быть честным.

Вспоминая те дни, Гарри мог признать, что даже не сопротивлялся. Впрочем, он об этом ни разу не пожалел и в будущем вспоминал их отношения исключительно с приятной ностальгией, чего он не мог сказать о большей части своих романов.

Люциус был галантным любовником, который никогда не позволял Гарри чувствовать, что его используют, никогда не смеялся над его неопытностью и всегда прислушивался к пожеланиям. Именно во время отношений с Люциусом Гарри полюбил долгие прелюдии, которые заканчивались горячим и таким страстным сексом, что после этого не было сил встать. Люциус же приучил Гарри к неспешным завтракам, которые стали для них традицией и поводом пообщаться. Впрочем, общаться в то время им как раз было не о чем, и, возможно, именно из-за этого они расстались через каких-то полгода.

Много лет спустя, вспоминая их отношения, Гарри отчетливо помнил то неловкое молчание, какое зачастую повисало, когда на них было слишком много одежды и не было возможности ее снять. К сожалению, оно не было уютным и правильным. Они не чувствовали, чтобы их сердца бились в унисон и даже не смотрели в одном направлении, что зачастую считается залогом хороших отношений. Гарри всегда старался лихорадочно придумать тему, но им редко удавалось поддержать разговор дольше нескольких минут.

Да и расстались они так же немногословно. Просто однажды после работы Гарри наведался в мэнор, собрал немногочисленные вещи, которые за это время успели скопиться, а на обратном пути заглянул к Люциусу, чтобы сказать, что они больше не могут быть вместе — если то, что было между ними, вообще когда-либо подходило под это определение. Тот и не спорил — по всей видимости, тоже понимал, что из их отношений ничего не выйдет: ни хорошего, ни плохого.

Хотя, наверное, это было и к лучшему. Нет, Гарри искренне нравился Люциус, к моменту окончания их романа он больше не считал его злом во плоти, да и вообще многому у него научился. Но Люциус не давал ему того, в чем он больше всего нуждался. А Гарри хотел полноценных отношений.

Гарри хотел долгих прогулок, ужинов в ресторане, милых подарков. Хотел уютных совместных вечеров у камина за игрой в шахматы и обсуждением квиддичных новостей. Гарри совсем не боялся публичности, тем более что к тому времени об его ориентации знал каждый низзл; а Люциус, наоборот, не собирался эпатировать общественность, ибо одно дело — пустить пару слухов, и совсем другое — кормить друг друга мороженым у Фортескью.

Так что расстались они просто и без скандалов, почти друзьями, насколько это было тогда возможно. Гарри вскоре закрутил с Дином Томасом бурный роман, который подробно описывался в Ежедневном Пророке, а Люциус, наверное, тоже завел нового любовника, но об этом никто, конечно же, не узнал ни тогда, ни в последующем.

* * *

Отношений же с Драко Гарри активно избегал под разными предлогами в течение нескольких лет, хотя себе признавался, что испытывает к нему симпатию.

Они тогда варились в одном кругу — Гарри как раз перешел в «Торнадос» в 2005 году, а Драко занимался рекламой и финансами команды. Собственно говоря, они чуть не переспали прямо на приветственной вечеринке, после которой Гарри сначала пытался игнорировать Малфоя, а потом, когда понял, что это малореально, начал встречаться с Маркусом Флинтом, который там же играл загонщиком. 

Надо сказать, отношения эти были одними из самых ужасных за всю жизнь Гарри, и в других обстоятельствах они не продержались бы и месяца, но Драко все еще был рядом и все так же вызывал слишком много эмоций для просто знакомого или коллеги. К тому же Гарри ужасно боялся, что видит в нем Люциуса и возлагает на него напрасные надежды — именно из-за относительно удачного романа с его отцом.

Но время шло, они продолжали периодически видеться по работе, и в конце концов ему пришлось признать, что бороться со своими чувствами бесполезно.

Отношения, завертевшиеся с Драко, чем-то напоминали фейерверк, который они активно пытались скрывать первое время. Гарри и предположить не мог, что наедине Драко окажется таким эмоциональным и таким страстным. Временами даже слишком страстным для вымотанного тренировками Гарри. Но факт оставался фактом: они были вместе и, наверное, даже наслаждались этим. По крайней мере, после отношений с Флинтом — Гарри точно наслаждался.

И все бы было вообще отлично, если бы он так сильно не переживал насчет реакции Люциуса на происходящее; в конце концов, его мнение для него все еще имело значение, особенно в данной ситуации. Он строил множество вариантов их разговора, но того, что произошло, конечно, не ожидал.

Собственно говоря, они встретились в мэноре, что оставляло очень мало пространства для фантазии, тем более что из одежды на Гарри был один только халат — и тот принадлежал Драко. Как можно догадаться, Люциуса в тот день не должно было быть дома — но он заскучал во Франции и вернулся раньше запланированного срока. Гарри потом еще долго припоминал Драко его «отца точно не будет, приходи ко мне», но в тот момент, когда он наткнулся на Люциуса в коридоре, неподалеку от кухни, ему было не до смеха.

Значительно позже, когда находиться в одном помещении перестанет быть так отчаянно неловко, Люциус признается, что в то утро был удивлен разве что самому присутствию Гарри в мэноре, а никак не его отношениям с Драко. Скорее наоборот, гораздо больше его шокировало, что они так долго смогли продержаться, потому что симпатия между ними была видна невооруженным взглядом.

Впрочем, вскоре после этого разговора Гарри с Драко расстался. «Не сошлись характерами», — не сговариваясь, объяснили они свое расставание тем немногим, кто был в курсе их отношений, в том числе и Люциусу. И никто так и не узнал, что за безликой формулировкой скрывались грандиозные истерики, которые закатывал ревнующий ко всему движущемуся Драко — даже к собственному отцу, хотя тот должен был пребывать в блаженном неведении касательно их связи.

После этого Гарри даже смирился, что Малфои ему не подходят — не то чтобы это было для него так важно, но немного обидно. 

Вообще, личная жизнь у Гарри не складывалась, словно он просто не был приспособлен для длительных отношений. И даже три года, проведенные с Оливером Вудом, уже не вызывали приятных воспоминаний в тот момент, когда они решили расстаться. С Оливером не замирало в предвкушении встречи сердце, как бывало после совы от Люциуса, Оливера не хотелось утащить посреди вечеринки, потому что крышу сносило от возбуждения, как было с Драко. С Оливером было хорошо, спокойно, уютно и просто до безобразия скучно, что совершенно не подходило Гарри.

Где-то в глубине души Гарри действительно верил, что с Драко у него все получится, ведь, в отличие от Люциуса, тот не скрывал свою ориентацию и у них точно были общие темы. Возможно, первые отношения повлияли на Гарри слишком сильно, но тот роман так и остался для него очень важным не только потому, что был первым, но и потому, что был самым запоминающимся в какой-то мере.

Но после романа с Драко о том, чтобы снова сойтись с Люциусом, не могло быть и речи, так что оставалось идти дальше.

* * *

Прошлое дало знать о себе внезапно. Гарри к тому времени успел переехать в Америку и, естественно, думать забыл о Малфоях, поэтому, встретив в баре молодого блондина, не заморачиваясь всякими глупыми мыслями, позволил вытащить себя на танцпол, хотя танцевать он особо не любил.

К своим пятидесяти годам Гарри почти смирился с тем, что не сможет создать нормальную семью, и теперь просто старался получать удовольствие от отношений, не терзая себя мыслями об их серьезности и перспективности. И если бы раньше он не клюнул на весьма неловкий подкат парня, который выглядел в два раза младше его самого, то теперь не видел ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы провести с ним время, если это доставит обоим удовольствие. В конце концов, Люциус тоже был значительно старше самого Гарри, когда они встречались, но их отношениям это если и помешало, то только в далекой перспективе.

И наверное, воспоминания о Люциусе сыграли с ним злую шутку, потому что, вопреки своим принципам не спать со случайными встречными, Гарри позволил увлечь себя на улицу, где они долго целовались, прижавшись к холодной стене, а потом — в ближайшую гостиницу, где после недолгих споров они пополам заплатили за неплохой номер, в котором вместо одной ночи внезапно провели три дня, благо у Гарри были выходные, а «Майкл» — поверить явно вымышленному имени было невозможно — в принципе никуда на торопился.

Остаться наедине внезапно оказалось очень приятно — они и не трахались почти, а больше болтали, несколько раз за день заказывали еду и просто смотрели по телеку свежие боевики, которые, как оказалось, оба любили. 

Майкл оказался легким в общении и очень целеустремленным. В Америку он сбежал от родителей и теперь собирался изучать искусство в маггловском университете. То есть, конечно, не теперь, а следующей осенью, если перед этим удачно сдаст экзамены — а пока он посещал подготовительные курсы и пытался заработать денег, потому что родители доступ к счетам перекрыли. Он и в баре-то оказался, потому что хотел устроиться туда барменом. 

Проведенное вместе время доставляло такое удовольствие, что Гарри даже перестал париться насчет вымышленного имени, которым представился новый знакомый — и, наверное, зря.

Впрочем, это как раз стало понятно не сразу. Через несколько дней после внепланового уикенда в гостинице они сходили вместе в кино, а потом снова встретились в баре. Хотя заканчивались все встречи все равно в гостинице, тратиться на которую становилось совсем глупо.

Отношения развивались слишком быстро — меньше чем через месяц они съехались, потому что иначе у них не получалось видеться: Гарри слишком был занят днем командой, которую тренировал, а Майкл работал в основном в ночные смены, потом отсыпался полдня и шел на курсы. Так что, даже живя вдвоем, они проводили вместе не так много времени.

Правда всплыла внезапно — был как раз выходной день, у обоих ради разнообразия. Накануне вечером забежавший перед работой Майкл был каким-то дерганным, так что, не обнаружив его утром в постели, Гарри даже немного расстроился. Он слишком давно не пускал никого в свою жизнь и теперь до жути боялся, что и эти отношения закончатся, по сути, не начавшись. Но Майкл нашелся на кухне, все еще одетый в дурацкий жилет, который считался униформой в баре и делал его немного похожим на официанта, о чем Гарри никогда бы ему не сказал. В руках Майкл держал письмо, и Гарри замер, заметив на нем до боли знакомый герб.

В голове сумасшедшими бладжерами заметались мысли. Еще со времен их романа Гарри помнил, что у Драко есть сын, даже видел его мельком на каком-то празднике в мэноре, но сейчас даже не мог примерно вспомнить возраст, зато хорошо помнил имя — слишком часто слышал его от Драко.

— Скорпиус, — тихо позвал Гарри, чтобы проверить свою догадку.

«Майкл» дернулся, как от удара, выронил письмо и как-то обреченно уставился на Гарри.

— Давно понял? — спросил уже точно Скорпиус.

— Только что, — честно признался Гарри и вдруг севшим голосом проговорил: — Зачем?

— Честно? — Скорпиус поднял с пола упавшее письмо и скомкал его, словно оно было виновато во всех проблемах, хотя, возможно, так и было. — Я всем так представлялся тогда, а потом просто испугался.

— Ты знаешь? — мысли Гарри лихорадочно заметались. Если об их отношениях с Люциусом не должен был знать никто, по крайней мере Гарри в это продолжал верить, то отношения с Драко тайной отнюдь не были. Да что там, именно во время их романа он, скорее всего, и видел Скорпиуса последний раз.

— О том, что вы враждовали с отцом? — уточнил Скорпиус, вызвав у Гарри невольный вздох облегчения. — Конечно! Об этом писали в газетах.

Он сам не знал, чего боялся больше: того, что Скорпиус узнал бы о них, или необходимости и дальше скрывать тайну. Здесь и сейчас у него было слишком много мыслей — Гарри даже порадовался, что с возрастом стал значительно менее эмоциональным, потому что, будь он моложе, этот диалог давно бы превратился в нечто иное, и не факт, что в секс.

Некоторое время оба молчали. Гарри не знал, о чем думал Скорпиус, сам же он лихорадочно пытался решить, что делать. Он мог здесь и сейчас разорвать отношения, мог выгнать мальчишку и заставить себя забыть о нем. И, наверное, даже не мог, а должен был это сделать, но за последние годы он стал слишком эгоистичным. В конце концов, он тоже имел право на счастье, даже если его счастье все-таки будет носить фамилию Малфой.

Через некоторое время Гарри осознал, что одна вещь не дает ему покоя. Письма из Англии прилетали с завидной регулярностью и с такой же регулярностью отправлялись в мусорное ведро, зачастую даже не распечатанными. Гарри старался не затрагивать эту тему в разговорах со Скорпиусом, чтобы не всплыли его собственные тайны, но перестать думать об этом не мог. В тех немногих письмах, которые Скорпиус таки распечатал, Гарри мог без труда узнать идеально ровный аккуратный почерк Люциуса, хотя и не видел его много лет.

Он не считал себя вправе вмешиваться в семейные отношения, но слишком близко знал Малфоев, чтобы пустить все на самотек, поэтому в один из вечеров, когда Скорпиус был на работе, Гарри сел и написал письмо Люциусу — и уже через месяц он пил горький кофе в одной из гостинных в мэноре, пока сам Скорпиус наслаждался конной прогулкой с отцом

К тому времени Гарри так и не смог признаться Скорпиусу в ошибках — или не ошибках — своей молодости. Но они все так же жили вместе, Скорпиус поступил в университет и больше не мог подрабатывать по ночам, и это более чем устраивало Гарри. Они в Англию приехали вместе, как пара, и даже не пытались это скрывать, к тому же ему было чем заняться и без этого — гораздо больше он волновался о том, как бы помирить Малфоев и при этом самому не остаться крайним.

— О чем думаешь? — в гостиную вошел Люциус; он сильно изменился за эти годы, постарел и стал мягче, слово носимая годами маска растворилась и больше не мешала эмоциям пробиваться через нее.

— О том, какая странная жизнь, — Гарри вздохнул и сделал еще один глоток кофе.

— Если ты про свои отношения со мной и моим сыном, — сразу выхватил суть Люциус, — то ничего не странная — все было довольно предсказуемо.

— Считаешь? — Гарри заинтересованно прислушался.

— Конечно, просто ты не боялся искать свое счастье, поэтому так вышло, — Люциус вызвал эльфа и приказал принести огневиски. — А шансов остаться со мной или с Драко у тебя все равно не было. Или ты думаешь иначе?

— Насчет тебя, предположим, понятно, — Гарри взял протянутый ему бокал. — Мы были слишком разными, а главное, имели совершенно разные цели.

Гарри задумчиво покрутил в руке стакан с виски и посмотрел через него на свет — эта привычка была одной из многих, которые он подхватил у Люциуса. Осознав это, он криво усмехнулся и честно признался:

— Хотя я до сих пор вспоминаю наши отношения с теплотой.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Люциус, отзеркалив его ухмылку. — Но это не меняет тот факт, что перспективы у них не было.

От такого фатализма стало немного грустно, но лишь немного. В конце концов, он уже нашел то, что искал всю жизнь, и печалиться о прошлом было бессмысленно и глупо.

— Это да, — согласился он вслух. — А Драко? Почему ты считаешь, что у нас не было шанса?

— Ну, по сути-то он был, придержи мой сын свой характер, — Люциус недовольно фыркнул, и было в этом что-то знакомое, но Гарри не смог уловить, что именно. — Я действительно удивился, что вы так долго ходили вокруг да около — ваша симпатия была слишком очевидна.

— Это скорее всего моя «вина»... или «заслуга» — как посмотреть, — Гарри сделал глоток обжигающей жидкости и блаженно прикрыл глаза — он искренне наслаждался этим разговором. — Я слишком боялся... — он замолк, пытаясь как можно более точно сформулировать свои тогдашние страхи, но их было слишком много. — Всегда боялся, если быть честным.

— Но думаю, что твои страхи не оправдались, — Люциус смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. Когда-то им не хватало именно таких моментов. Неспешной беседы в выходной день, когда не надо никуда торопиться и можно просто наслаждаться обществом друг друга, а не отправляться сразу в спальню. — Драко слишком эмоционален и слишком ревнив — ты бы в любом случае не выдержал его слишком долго. Ну, это если забыть еще про его брак с Асторией...

— Ты знал про его приступы ревности? — удивился Гарри. Он верил, что им удавалось все скрывать.

— Догадывался, — Люциус кивнул. — Ты не можешь не понимать, что ваши отношения с ним явно не могли продержаться очень долго.

— Некоторое время я считал, что это моя вина, — честно признался Гарри. — После Флинта я был немного нервным.

— Это только ускорило процесс, но никак не послужило его причиной, — Люциус улыбнулся снисходительно.

— Ну, предположим, — не стал спорить Гарри. — А Скорпиус?

— Что Скорпиус?

— Когда мы расстанемся? И из-за чего? — Гарри действительно было интересно услышать ответ.

— Надеюсь, не скоро, — Люциус отсалютовал бокалом с огневиски. — Ты делаешь моего внука счастливым.

— И ты не против наших отношений? — слегка удивленно уточнил Гарри.

— Если бы я был против, я бы забрал Скорпиуса из Америки еще полгода назад, когда вы впервые переспали, — рассмеялся Люциус.

Лишь выработанная годами выдержка позволила Гарри не открыть от удивления рот.

— Кстати, я до сих пор злюсь, что ты так долго собирался мне написать, — добавил Люциус, но по его тону было понятно, что это не более чем шутка.

Гарри недовольно фыркнул и наконец понял, почему недавний жест Люциуса показался ему настолько знакомым — он сам регулярно так делал уже много-много лет, еще до того, как начались их отношения, которые, по всей видимости, что-то дали не только ему.

— Мог бы сам мне написать, что я встречаюсь с твоим внуком, — притворно упрекнул Гарри и тоже рассмеялся. — Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

— Я все еще опытнее тебя, — просто улыбнулся Люциус.

Вскоре в гостиную вошли Драко со Скорпиусом, и разговор, естественно, перешел на другие темы. Скорпиус сидел на подлокотнике кресла, так что Гарри приходилось придерживать его, чтобы он не упал. Но от этой простой и совершенно невинной близости было тепло на душе.

Себе Гарри давно признался, что Скорпиус — тот самый Малфой, которого он искал все годы до этого. Скорпиус был гордым и сильным, как Люциус, чувствительным, как Драко. А еще он был невероятно обаятельным и непосредственным, Гарри безумно нравилось его чувство юмора. Скорпиус жил на два мира, старался избегать предрассудков и просто ловил момент. Скорпиус был воплощением всего, что Гарри искал, но никак не мог найти, и теперь точно не собирался никуда его отпускать.


End file.
